Oh Please
by alannab
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker fight over who has it worst, Guys or Girls. It ends in them switching genders, which leads to a whole mess of revealing love, crazy emotions, and mixed up lives.
1. Girls and Guys

I have to say this is one of the weirdest things I have written…But I love it!  
Chapter two will be up soon!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Thankss 

_Oh Please_

Chapter One: Girls and Guys

"Whatever Sam" Tucker said, ignoring his friend's yells.  
"LISTEN TO ME!" Sam screamed back

"God shut up already!" Danny screamed at the two  
"AGH you two wouldn't last one day in a girl's life. We get no respect! And everything is a struggle" Sam retorted  
"HA like you would last like a guy!" Tucker said glaring at his friend.

"Oh yea laying around all day burping and hitting one another is so hard" Sam said sarcastically.

"AGH" Tucker said walking away.

"PSH" Sam said walking away.

"Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" Said Danny, walking in his direction. "God chicks are so weird"

Who knew a ghost was lurking about, with a sinister smile, after hearing the three fight.

Later at Sam's house  
(Sam's POV)

"God I hate boys so much" I said to myself, falling lightly onto my dark purple bed.   
"If only they knew how hard it was."

A mist slowly filled my room; I didn't know what was happening, until I saw a ghost I had never seen before.

"Who……?" I managed to say before I passed on the floor.

Tucker's House around the Same Time

"Chicks suck, all you need is sweet technology" I said smiling holding my PDA close.

"Sam needs to learn being a guy is harder than it looks"  
A blue mist came through my window; I ignored it, assuming my mom was burning something again. But soon I felt light headed, and before I knew anything I passed out.

Danny's House

"Jazz!" I yelled, waiting a bit before calling her again. "JAZZ!" I screamed again

"WHAT?!" She said coming into my room.

"Can you get me a soda?"

She frowned, raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No" She said back

"Please" I said pouting my lips. I started to feel woozy, the room was spinning, and before I knew it I was on the ground, passed out.

"Danny?" Jazz said running towards him, but she too passed out.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I awoke on my bed, I remember passing out after asking Jazz for a soda, I quickly sat up. My room was a bright pink, my sheets a sickly purple, all across my walls were pictures of Johnny Depp, and other boy models, there where stuffed animals everywhere, I couldn't believe it. I screamed, shocked at all this, but noticed my voice was un-usually high. Oh no.

Jazz barged through my door.

"Hey finally your up. Dad, mom and I are going out, see ya" She said closing the door.

I quickly got up and headed to the closest mirror.

Oh my god.  
I stood there shocked and mesmerized.

I was way shorter than usual.

My hair flowed down to around my mid back, my eyes were huge, my cheekbones lighter, my hands smaller and fingernails painted blue. My feet were also smaller, and my legs silky smooth. I placed my hands on my hips.

I had hips.  
I looked down, but could not see my feet.

Woah.

I looked up again and turned sideways.

Woah  
These….My chest was _huge _not like regular huge but man were they _huge_. They were like what do girls say? C's…Yea they were.

I couldn't resist holding them. This was all such a shock. I didn't know what to do.

But then an idea. A shower  
I slowly took off my top, and admired the female body.

Wow  
I slowly took of my bottoms.

I stood there forever, mesmerized in my beauty.

SAM's POV

I awoke on my bed; I quickly shot up and remember a ghost.

"Who was that?" I said to myself, realizing that my voice was extremely low.

"What the" I got up and looked around my room.

It was a tan color, and there were girl models all over. There were clothes thrown around and CDs everywhere.

"What happened to my room?" I screamed, even though it was a low scream.

I heard the door open.

"Sam your father and I are going out, no girls over tonight ok?" I stood there shocked  
"Bye"

She left.

I went over to a mirror, and almost fainted.

My hair was way shorter, I was way taller, and had more meat on my bones. My hands were big, my feet where big, and my face had more of a boy look. I looked down.

My chest was gone! I was a boy!  
I screamed again and quickly dialed Danny's number. I waited a bit before a very happy Danny answered.

"Hellooo" He said in a sweet tone.

"Danni"

"Sam?"

"I'm a girl!" He squealed

"I'm a friggin guy!"

"Serious?" He said in such a preppy tone

"Yes"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know….meet me here ok?"

"Ya! See ya in a bit sweetie"

"Sweetie?"

"Woah did I say that?"

"Yea dude"

"Dude?"

"Oh no. Hurry Danni!"

I grabbed a black t shirt and a pair of faded jeans and waited for Danni, I still couldn't get over this.

_Danni's POV_

I didn't know what to wear. You could say this whole "being a girl" was now getting to me, which it was. I looked into my closet, found a nice blue spaghetti strap shirt, and a mini skirt. I put on the shirt, but remembered one thing.

Bras…

I went through my drawers and found a huge pile of them in so many colors.

I grabbed a light blue one to match my shirt and had a battle trying to put it on, which I eventually did. I admired myself yet again. My chest was hanging out a little, which I liked. So I still had some manliness in me. I slipped on the shirt, it looked nice on me, and then slipped on the skirt, I turned this way and that, and noticed I had wonderful curves, and I had a nice round butt.

I smiled. A guy could get used to this.

I then went into the bathroom and noticed a bunch of makeup supplies.  
I watched Jazz once put on mascara so I decided to try.

I didn't do such a bad job, and my eyes seemed to pop out. I then grabbed some lip gloss that made my lips sparkle. Oh this was so cool. I again admired myself, smiled, and took off too Sam's via Danni Phantom.

I knocked on her window and slipped in, changing back.

"Danni final…." She turned around and looked directly into my cleavage.

_Sam's POV_

"Danni final…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence before I turned around and noticed Danni. He was beautiful and I don't know why but I couldn't help but look at his cleavage. He looked so magnificent.

"Sam?" He said blushing; he was so cute even as a girl. "Are you looking at these?" He said grabbing his chest. "Do you see the size of these?" He said approaching my mirror. "I love them!"  
I too blushed and went over to him. I grabbed his hands as he let go of his chest.

"Don't do that, girls don't just randomly grab their chest!"

Danni blushed and looked down, slowly moving his foot on the floor.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Well this is a pretty awkward time but I have something to tell you." He said looking up at me. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift back down to his wonderful chest.

LOL Tell me if you think I am weird….Please tell me if you like it!!!!

-DefineNormalAB out!


	2. Arguments and Fruit Loops

Hey!! I'm back with Chapter Two of Oh_ Please_!!!!!  
Thank you to all my reviewers:

Queen S of Randomness 016  
Invader Johnny

Sweeteen19

XBOX MANIAC WoOt

Majestic Moon

Gothangel12345

Iluvdolphins

You guys rock!  
OK so review!!!!! And tell me what you think so far!

_Chapter Two: Arguments and Fruit Loops _

­­­­­­

**Previously**_: I too blushed and went over to him. I grabbed his hands as he let go of his chest._

"_Don't do that, girls don't just randomly grab their chest!" _

_Danni blushed and looked down, slowly moving his foot on the floor. _

"_What?" I said looking at him._

"_Well this is a pretty awkward time but I have something to tell you." He said looking up at me. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift back down to his wonderful chest. _

"Ok Sam!" I said lightly. "I can't really accomplish telling you what I want to say if you continue to stare at these things!" I said grabbing my now freakishly large chest.  
Sam glared, "I told you don't grab! Flaunt!"  
"Agh, let me just get this over with. I looked up into her now dark purple eyes, it was hard to see Sam in such a form, but it had to be done. I slowly walked closer to her…or him…It was kind of weird approaching a guy like this…..who was a girl. I slowly lifted my arm and stroked it up and down Sam's arm.

"Danni what are you doing?" Sam said looking down at me, which was also very weird.

"I think I love you" I whispered. No way. Did I just say that?

"What?" Sam said, her eyes growing wide.

"I said I love you. This may be awkward but hey, got to do it someday." I said, now avoiding her piercing glare.

"You do?" She said with slight hope.  
I looked back into her eyes, stood on my tiptoes and locked her lips with mine, it was hard getting close to her, my boobs….ha-ha my! Boobs got in the way.

She held me close, and I rubbed her back, it soon turned into a long passionate kiss…that I surely will not forget.  
"GUYS!" I heard someone scream to the right of me, "Guys?" the someone said softer.

Sam and I parted and looked over at a baffled geeky girl standing in the doorway to Sam's room.

"CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WEIRDER?!" The girl cried, stomping over to me.

"Who are you?" She said with an attitude  
"Who are you?" I said giving her a glare

"I'M TUCKER! AT LEAST I THINK I AM!"  
"Tuck?"  
"Wait your Danni? And you" Tucker said, casting his glare over Sam. "Are Sam?"  
We nodded.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS KISSED!" Tucker said with a squeal.

"Shut up!" Sam and I both screamed.

"You guys finally get together…..when Danny has boobs and Sam is…..a guy. That's just messed up." Tucker said pitting his hands on his hips.

"Whatever….." I said casting my glance back at Tucker, taking in his new features. He looked much like his old self, glasses, small figure, a red hat, and fairly short hair.

"What are you looking at?" He stated, making me loose my train of thought.

"To tell the truth nothing much" I said with a smirk.

"Oh no you didn't" Tucker said coming closer to me.

"Yes I think I did"  
"What makes you better than me?" Tucker shouted

"These babies" I said sticking out my chest

"Thank god he didn't grab them" I heard Sam say to herself.

"Well so what?" Tucker said, defected.

"So…I don't know….they make me feel special" I said twirling a piece of my hair.

"You two are such immature babies" Sam said, coming over to us, and her now tall figure towered over us both.

"God Sam could you get any friggin' taller?" Tucker said looking up into Sam's death glare.

"Agh whatever I just want to reverse this horrible curse."  
All of a sudden a blue mist came out of Danni's mouth.

"Oh no" I mumbled, transforming into my alter ego.

"WOAH!" I heard Sam and Tucker scream.

"What!? What?!" I said starting to panic.

"That's one heck of a super hero costume" Sam said, mesmerized.

I yet again went over to her mirror.

My costume was defiantly different.

Instead of it being jumpsuit attire, it was two pieces. The top, I wouldn't even consider a shirt, it was more like a black and silver bikini top. The bottom was a micro mini black and silver skirt, and I had knee high boots.

"What did you activate the ghost portal in your underwear?" Tucker questioned.

I heard Sam snicker and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I did" I stuck out my tongue, grabbed my two friends, and took off into the sky. We searched and searched, until we found no one else but Vlad.

"This should be interesting" I said landing on the ground, as Vlad came towards us.

He looked us all over, raised one eyebrow and just floated there, a little confused.

"Is that you Daniel?" He said looking at me up and down. "What the hell happened to you?"

I didn't feel like telling the fruit loop so I ended up shooting him with an ectoblast.

"Fine my boy….I mean girl. You want to play with the big boys? So be it!" He said clasping his hands together and sending an enormous electric blast towards me.

It hit me square in the stomach, sending me flying back words into a building; I don't remember anything after that, except for blackness.

_(Sam's POV)_

"Jesus Christmas!" I heard Tucker say as Danny flew past us, making direct impact with the wall, and transforming back.

"Tucker catch Vlad, I'll help Danny" I said already running towards him. I picked through some ruble, I was surprisingly stronger than I thought. I eventually found him, cut and bruises were all over him, and his stomach looked severely burned.

"Danni can you hear me?" He did not stir, he was _barely_ even breathing.

Oh no! What will happen next!? Wait and see my friends 

-DefinenormalAB

LATER


	3. A Little Help and Some Lotion

Ahhh I'm sorry that Danny's action may be a bit….weird….yes they freak me out too…but I'm trying to be like a boy…..I'm assuming that any boy would do that if they were in this kind of a situation. But sorry….. I am not gay and I'm sorry if this freaks you out. I didn't put any of that in this chapter.

Thank you my reviewers!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

_Oh Please_

_Chapter 3- A Little Help…..and Some Lotion_

I lifted him gently, his hand and head falling lifelessly in my arms.  
"Hold on a little longer Danni" I said, running towards Tucker, who had surprisingly captured Vlad in the Fenton Thermos.

"Is he ok?" Tucker said, eyeing Danni with pure concern.  
"I don't know, we need to get to the hospital"  
"It's just a few blocks"

"Lets go"  
We trudged forward, we got a few glances, but I didn't care.  
I looked down at his face or hers for now.  
His beauty, either as a girl, or guy, was wonderful. He was perfect, girl or guy, and that's what I loved about him.  
I frowned to myself, praying for his life, hoping it wouldn't end so soon.

We entered the E.R, and they immediately took him from my arms.  
They placed her on a stretcher and ran off to who knows where. I sighed to myself, finding a seat and plopping down, Tucker following suit.

"Hope he will be ok" Tucker said  
"Me too" I whispered  
I few minutes of silence passed, until Tucker of course broke it.

"So how do I look?" He said sitting up, flaunting out his small chest, and smiling ear to ear.

"Do I have to answer that?" I said with a snicker.

"Well you don't look too good either"

"I don't?"

"No. Purple eyes? Gay much" (AN no offence to anyone)

"Whatever, this is all just too weird" I replied by, ignoring his comment.

"How will we get out of this by Monday?"

I never even thought of school.

"We have to find that ghost"

"Who?"

"Come one, Danni should be fine for an hour, then we can come back"  
"Where are we going?"

I turned and faced Tucker. "Clockwork"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I think it's that way" I said pointing to the left.

"No it's that way" Tucker said pointing to the right.

"Agh just get out the map"

"Oh right"

Tucker scanned the map quickly, blushed a little and looked up.

"Go left"

"HA!" I said to him, turning to the left.

"Ok it should be right….." He didn't get to finish his sentence before we found ourselves in Clockwork's lair. "Here" He finished.  
We jumped out of the Specter Speeder, and looked around. Clockwork surprisingly appeared right in front of us.

"Samantha, Tucker" He said, "How may I be of service?"

"We help"

"With?"

"We need to find the ghost that did this to us"

"Ah yes Radamenti"

"Who?"

"Radamenti is a powerful ghost that can switch the from of anything he pleases"

"So will he change us back?"

"No he will not"

"What?" I replied throwing my hands in the air. "Then what do we do?!"

"He will not change you back, but I will"

"Oh" I said casting my eyes away from his.

Clockwork swiftly floated to a nearby door, went inside it and a few moments later appeared with a vial.

"Drink this; give it to Danni if he wakes up"

"OK I……" I stopped mid-sentence, "Did you say if?"

"Yes child, if"

"You don't know if he will wake up?"  
"Of course I know Daniel's fate, but it is not my job to tell. Now go"

We flew silently back to Danni's parent's ghost portal and made our way back to the hospital. We stood in the back parking lot, Tucker holding the vial in his hands.

"You ready?"

"Yea more than ever"

Tucker decided to make me drink it first, I rolled my eyes.

"Pussy" I said taking the first sip, before handing it to him.

"Well drink it" I replied.

"I'll wait to see what happens to you."

"Well that might……." Again I stopped mid sentence. My head was pounding, my legs grew numb, I fell to the ground on my knees, throwing my head back and screaming in pain.

_(Tucker's POV)_

I saw Sam hit the ground. I didn't really know what was going on, but I realized it must be because the vial of liquid Clockwork gave us was working on her.

She threw her head back and screamed, I noticed even though she wasn't standing that she was shrinking a little, her hands grew smaller, and her hair grew to her shoulders, her hips grew wide, and her face grew back to its old self.

She opened her now natural big eyes and stood up. Something was missing.

She felt herself all over, touching her face, hair, legs, hands, hips, and then her chest.

Ah yes that was still missing.

She looked down as it slowly grew to her normal size. She grabbed them and screamed,

"Yes!"

"Hey no grabbing remember?"

"I don't care! I'm normal! My voice is normal! Everything! Drink it Tucker!" She said with pure happiness.

"Well here goes nothing" I slowly took a sip, feeling nothing at first, but then serious pain shot up and down my body. I didn't fall to the ground as Sam did, instead I watched as I shape shifted. I could feel my hair growing back to its normal length, my hips reducing, and my chest sadly decreasing. I grew taller and leaner. I was back to normal too.

"Woo!" I shouted, back in my normal voice.

"Feels good!" Sam said smiling even bigger.

"Yea it does" I said smiling back.

Her wide smile turned into a frown.

"We should check on Danni"

"Yea come on"

We walked in, and a nurse showed us to his room. She said he would have scarring, but should wake up soon.

"Thank you" Sam replied

_(Sam's POV)_

We walked into Danni's room, looking at him lying there was a bit painful, but we knew he would be ok. It was weird to see him still a girl, his long hair falling gently over his shoulders and face.

"Come on Danni, wake up for me" I said

Hours seemed to pass; Tucker had long since gone home, due to his mother's wishes.

I gently touched Danni's hair, and pulled it away from his face. He stirred a little, and I could see his eyes almost opening.

"Danni?" I said with hope.

He mumbled.

"Come on talk to me" I said in a whisper.

"Sam" He replied, looking at me for the first time in what seemed like forever. "You're back to normal? Am I?" He said looking down. "Take that as a no"

I laughed.

"There's that Sam laugh I love" He said closing his eyes.

I blushed madly.

"I love you so much" He said.

"I love you too" I couldn't believe what we where saying.

"So how do I get back to normal?"

I almost forgot.

"Drink this" I said standing up. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yea, it's kinda hard to sit up, he said wincing."

"You ready?" I said holding up his head gently.

"Yea" He replied

"Ok so here we go" I said draining the remains of the vial down his throat.

"Ow" Danny said, holding his head. "Oh man" he said, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, before he passed out.

"Danni?" His heart rate went crazy; I heard running steps coming towards Danni's room.

"Get the girl out of here!" I was dragged out of the room by a female nurse, the last I saw of Danni; they were frantically trying to revive her.

An hour passed, a nurse came to me and said Danni should be fine now, he just had a small panic attack.

I nodded with relief and headed back to Danni's room.

He was sitting there awake, looking around.

"How are you feeling Danni?" I asked, silently coming closer to his bed.

He looked at me with confusion. "Who are you?"

"What?" I replied a little shocked

"I said who are you?"

"Who am I? Danni how could you ask that? You're my best friend! Now my boyfriend and how come you're not a guy yet?" I said with confusion.

"What are you talking about? I was never a guy. You're crazy."

"Danni it's me Sam" I said touching his hand.

"Get off" he said, franticly slipping his hand out of my grasp.

I slowly walked away from his bed, confused and bewildered.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Clockwork!" I screamed "CLOCKWORK!" I screamed louder.

"What now child?" He said appearing in front of me.

"What is wrong with Danni? The vial didn't work, and now he has no memory of ever being a boy!"

Clockwork shifted forms, and looked at me with hazy eyes. "I will see what I can do. Follow me."

I was lead to a tiny, circular screen, showing past events.

"This is where you gave him the vial to drink?" He questioned.

"Yes"

We both watched as Danni swallowed, and then had a panic attack.

"A ha!" Clockwork said, stopping the screen.

"What?"

"Look closely at the vial."

He zoomed in on it, and the bottle read "Lotion"

"What? How did? Who did...Tucker! He gave me the wrong bottle!"

"Hurry child, before the vial is gone."

I hightailed it out of there, dashing out of the speeder as soon as I got to the portal, I ran outside and to Tuckers. I banged on his door, and his frazzled mother answered.

"Samantha what is wrong with you?" I pushed past her, dashed up the stairs and saw Tucker on his computer.

"TUCKER!"

"What?!" He said turning around.

"Where is the vial?"

"I gave it to you yesterday" He said

"No that was lotion you dufus!"

"Oh oops……"

"Where is it?"

"Check over there" He said pointing to his side table.

I scanned it, and then saw the bright purple liquid.

"Bingo!" I grabbed it and zoomed out of there, almost as fast as I came. I jogged up the stairs to the hospital, grabbed a visitor's pass, and came across Danni's room.

"Danni!" He looked at me.

"What now?"

I ran over to him, grabbed his head, and opened the vial; I dumped it into his mouth.

He mumbled words, and had no other choice but to swallow.

"WHAT THE HELL!" His eyes grew foggy. "Oh man."

His hair started to rapidly get shorter and shorter; his hands grew bigger, his face more boyish.

"Oww" He said before passing out.

I looked him over; checking to make sure everything was back.

"Perfect"

"Mrs. Manson, I believe?" Someone said behind me.

"Yes" I said, turning to face a doctor.

"As soon as Daniel awakes, he can go home"

"Ok" I responded, realizing that now everyone knew he was a boy.

I heard Danny stir, his eyes slowly opened.

"Am I normal?" He asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Sweet!"

"We can go home too"   
"Alright" He said, getting up, wincing a bit. I noticed something though.

"Uh oh" I said, trying to retain my laughter.

"What?" He said, his eyes looking franticly into mine.

"I guess you didn't drink enough of that vial." I said, now laughing hysterically.

"Huh?"

"You'll see, just go get dressed…I'll be outside." I jogged out of the hospital, laughing hard. A few minutes later, Danny came out wearing a large sweatshirt.

"SAM!" He screamed coming over to me. "I STILL GOT….." He looked down. "These!" He whispered pointing to his chest. I fell to the floor in laughter.

"That's hysterical!"

"What do I do?!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, but then putting them at his sides due to the weird feeling.

"I don't know….but whatever you do it will be funny to watch.

"Sam! I….." He was interrupted by a voice behind us.

"Hey FENTURD!"

Danny's eyes grew wide. "Oh no"

­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……Dun dun dun…..  
ha-ha hope you enjoyed this chapter review!!

Feedback would be lovely at this point.

_-DefinenormalAB  
byeee_


	4. Akward Much

I love my reviews! I didn't expect so many. It was amazing.

Sorry for a semi late update…A loss of inspiration you could say.

I hope this chapter is some what decent….I don't want anyone to be disappointed.

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom…..but I do own Radimenti and this plot line…so don't like sue me….thanks )

_Oh Please  
_Chapter 4- Awkward Much

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash approached us, giving Danny a dirty look.

"Hey Fenturd" He said "Hey Goth-Freak" He said now looking at me.

I held my fist closed at my sides. "I am not a freak" I said through clenched teeth, steeping close.

"Back off, I don't fight girls." He said pushing me off.

"I'm here to beat you up" He said grabbing the collar of Danny's shirt.

"What? What did I do?" Danny said, grabbing onto Dash's hand, trying to push it off.

"I got kicked off the football team"

"So?"

"So that means I can punch the hell outta you to get some anger out." Dash said, slamming Danny's back into the hospital wall.

"And what a convenient place to do it, right next to a hospital."

**_(Danny's POV)_**

I gulped, looking into Dash's cold eyes.

"Come on Dash, not today, please" He ignored my statement; he let go of my collar, and instead placed it on my chest. Oh shit.

Dash at first looked confused, and then moved his hands around my chest more.

"What the hell?" He said taking his hand away from my body completely, meaning I fell to the ground. He grabbed the bottom of my sweatshirt and pulled it off me, exposing me in a bra, with….sigh boobs still.

"You're sick!" Dash said dropping my sweatshirt. "That's sick!" He said pointing at my chest. "You're a friggin' freak!" He said running. I quickly threw my sweatshirt back over my head. I looked over at Sam, who was currently laughing really hard.

"Sam! This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"We have to fix this before school! Dash will tell everyone!"

"I really don't know Danny, but I am finding this hilarious!"

"Hey you're supposed to be a NICE girlfriend" He said, before putting his hand over his mouth. "I mean if you want to be my girlfriend…"

_**(Sam's POV)**_

I blushed a deep red, in suddenly remembering that we kissed. "Well Goths are not supposed to be nice." I said fiddling with the ends of my skirt.

"Aww Sammy" He said coming closer to me with a goofy grin. You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He said caressing my cheek with his fingers.

"Don't call me Sammy, and I AM NOT EMBARESSED"

"Sure" He said leaning his forehead onto mine.

"It still kinda hard to make this all…" I used air quotes, "Fluffy duffy…when you still have you're ….. Large chest"

Danny's goofy smile quickly turned sour. "Give me a break" He said crashing his lips into mine. This was defiantly going to take some getting used to.

"Sweet lips you have." I smiled; looking at Danny's face there was a bit of purple on his lips. "And what purple ones you have." I said giggling. Wait…..did I just giggle?

"Did you just giggle" He said. Wow he can read minds.

"No" I said, obviously lying. He smirked.

"OK let's focus on getting you back to normal!" I said avoiding the topic.

"You're avoiding the topic"

"Stop reading my mind!"

He laughed, he was just so …agh perfect…except for you know…..

"Let's see if Tucker can track that ghost" I said

"What ghost?"

"I saw a ghost before I passed out the day I turned into a boy."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I forgot through all this hectivness!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Clockwork said his name was Radi? Rudolf…something, I don't remember"

"Well then come on lets go" Danny said transforming into his alter ego, then wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" I said, concerned for me boyfriend. Oh man was the word foreign.

"My stomach still"

"Oh right" I said fidgeting. "Danny you know what?"

"What?"

"You're a boy……in spandex……with a large girls chest……don't you think we will get some stares?"

He blushed a deep red. "Invisible time" He said lifting me gently, and then turning both of us invisible. I leaned my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his neck a little tighter, at least that's what I hope I did, it was hard to see when you know, you're invisible. We landed in Tucker's room, seeing him over course hovered over his computer, typing something up. Danny gently put me down, releasing me from his warm grasp, causing us to turn visible. Tucker still ceased to notice our presence.

"Tucker" I screamed. He jumped slightly, casing the things around him to fall. He turned to look at us, wide eyed.

"I told you guys don't do that."

"What ever this is….kind of an emergency." Danny said cringing.

"What now?"

Danny slowly walked over to Tucker, whispered something in his ear, and then burst out laughing. "No way. No Way! No no no way!"

"Agh yes way Tucker" I said folding my arms across my chest. "And you have to help us track the ghost so we can reverse this! Clockwork said that was the only vial he had left."

"OK, but what do you expect me to do"

"Track the ghost that did this to us." Tucker stood there in thought for a minute. His frown turned to a very large smile.

"Tucker? I know that look. He's up to something evil"

"I'll help you two…."

"Alright" I said, getting but nervous.

"But you have to do something in return.

Danny and I looked at each other.

"What may that be?" Danny said.

He smirked.

"First you must sign here." He said pulling a paper out of nowhere.

"What? This is so random!" I said putting my hand to my head.

"Just do it."

"Let me read it first" I said, ready to grab the paper.

"No! Just sign it."

"Sam just do it" Danny said grabbing a pen and scribbling his name, I followed suit, with a bit of apprehension.

"Yes!" Tucker screamed placing the papers carefully in his desk. He silently laughed to himself.

­­­­­

So what is Tucker Planning?  
Ha-ha you will have to wait and see.

Good chapter? Bad chapter?

Too short of a chapter?

Feedback PLEASE!!!!!

-DefinenormalAB

OuT


	5. Going Crazy!

Hey!! Late update!! Don't kill me!!

Ha-ha  
I have been so out of it …….

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom…

Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!  
You guys…and girls are the best!

But anyway  
Back to Oh Please!

Chapter Five- Going Crazy

­­

"Alright?" Tucker said to Danny and me, after explaining his whole plan.

"It might wor…" Danny started, "It will!" Tucker said interrupting.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get a move on"

Tucker turned on his PDA, and a flashing green light appeared.

"There's a ghost in the Park, lets head there first." It was a quick walk from Tucker's house to the park; we didn't want Danny to go-ghost, for it might ruin the plan that was soon to develop.

We searched the park quickly, spotting a ghost by the water, taunting a little kid.

"Hey you, kid" The ghost said. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

The little boy pointed to himself. "Me?"

"No the president! Of course you!" The ghost screamed back at the little boy. He started to cry, and screamed, "MOMMIE!" and ran off.

"Whimp!" the Ghost screamed at the running figure.

"Umm" I whispered. "That was interesting.

Tucker huffed. "Yea that was"

"Focus you guys!" Danny stated firmly.

"Alright, so now Danny approach the ghost."

"And then what?"

"Um I didn't think that far yet." Tucker said.

I scowled.

"Well if Danny goes I go." The two boys looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know. I just think it will be better if I tag along."

"Tag along with walking over to the ghost. Who is about 5 feet away?"

"I'm just saying!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I really didn't know what I was doing or saying.

"You're crazy" Tucker said, clicking some buttons on his PDA.

"How does me wanting to tag along with Danny make me crazy?"

"It just does" Tucker said, not even looking up from his PDA.

"Guys this is totally irrelevant we should go back to the plan! Ignore me asking to tag along, just go Danny." I said looking towards Danny's direction, but found no one there.

"Danny?"

"He left awhile ago" Tucker said with a snicker.

"Ahh!" I said falling on my back and burying my face in my hands. "Tucker you're such a jerk sometimes" I mumbled.

"Whatever"

(Danny's POV)

I left Tucker and Sam to there mimicking, and decided to take matters into my own hands. I approached the ghost.

"Uh" I started. The ghost quickly turned and faced me. "What?" He said.

"Are you Radi…..Rudi…?"

"Radimenti?

"Yea that's it"

"Yes I am, now what do you want."

"I want you to change me back"

He looked at me with a confused glance.

"Change you back? You look fine to me kid."

"No, I don't. You switched me and my other two friend's genders around, and I'm still stuck with a girl's chest." I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

"I see. And why should I fix this?"

"Because! I'm a boy! I don't deserve this torture!"

"I don't care." The ghost said, floating away.

"Oh no you don't!" I screamed, changing into my alter-ego, and then shooting a blast directly into the ghost's back.

"Ahhh!" it screamed, plummeting into the pond. I walked over and grabbed the ghost with one arm, holding a yet-to-be- released ecto-blast in the other.

"Change me back" I whispered cruelly. He looked at me with a cold hard glare.

"I will not!" He screamed, releasing a sonic wave from his hand, sending me about fifty feet back. I skidded across the ground, winced in pain, but quickly got up. I flew up into the air, and shot directly down into the ghost. He punched me, I kicked him, I sent ecto-blasts this way and that, all the while my energy draining. Eventually I got the ghost in a chokehold.

"Change me back, or you will see nothing for your entire afterlife except the walls of a thermos."

"No" I gripped his neck tighter.

"Yes"

"Alright!" He screamed in pain. "Alright"

"Do it now"

The ghost sighed, and then whispered a few incoherent words.

I felt a tingling sensation travel up and down my body, looking down I noticed that my chest decreased in size substantially.

"That's all you had to friggin' do" I said throwing the ghost's head into the dirt. "That's all." I said getting up and walking over to the bush where Tucker and Sam where hiding. I peeked over, and noticed them facing opposite directions.

"You two still fighting?"

Sam looked at me and said. "He's a jerk"

I sighed. "Come on lets go."

"Wait!" Tucker said, finally looking up from his PDA.

"What?" Sam snarled out.

"I helped out you and Danny, now you have to do what you signed up to do."

"You barely helped at all!" Sam screamed.

"I led you guys here, I think that's enough."

"Fine! Fine! As long as you and Sam stop fighting."

Tucker smiled from ear to ear.

"Well you both signed a legal document stating, quote. I Samantha Manson herby agree to kiss Daniel Fenton for more than twenty seconds in front of the whole school, and then walk away with him holding his hand. I Daniel Fenton agree to kiss Samantha Manson for more than twenty seconds in front of the whole school, and then walk away with her while holding her hand.

I gaped.

Sam gasped.

"No!" Sam said, laughing with disbelief.

"I did not sign that"

"Yes you did" Tucker said sticking out his tongue. "You both so did. And I took the liberty of hacking into the school system and sending a message to each and every student of Casper high to visit the park at right now."

I nearly fainted.

­­­­­­­ 

I feel so evil.

So very Evil 

hahahaha

Till next time

Definenormalab out

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	6. Secrets Reveled

LATE UPDATE!  
Wow time flies

Sorry

THANK YOU again my lovely reviewers!

And now onto the story

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom!!!

Chapter 6 of _Oh Please_, Secrets Reveled 

"You did that?" Sam said, simply shocked at what Tucker had said, his eyes growing wider.

"Yea I did" Tucker said with a hard smirk of accomplishment. "Oh look people are already starting to arrive." He snickered evilly. Oh how evil he was.

I turned my head and saw Star, Paullina, Dash, Valerie, Nathan, and Kwan….as a matter of fact every popular kid, every Goth kid, every prep kid, and even the nerds, surprisingly all in one place. Oh shit. I turned my head and gave Tucker a death glare.

"Tucker!" I said clenching my fists.

"Whoa, whoa try not to do the scary green eyes when everyone's looking." Tucker said raising his hands in defense. I shook my head and tried to calm my nerves, but I was unsuccessful.

"What's this all about?" Kids where starting to wonder, and folding there arms in frustration.

Tucker immediately rushed out in front of the crowd and put his hands in the air.

"Hold up! Hold on!" Tucker screamed over the raging crowd.

"Foley?" Dash screamed. "You planned this?" Dash said growing angry.

"Yea I did, and I am here for my money" The crowd silenced.

"What money?" Dash retorted.

I was about to ask the same.

"Remember…our bet?" Tucker went on.

Dash looked puzzled, but a light bulb must have gone off. "Yea? That's not going to happen though, not in a million years." Dash said smiling.

"You'll see" Tucker said, turning his attention to others in the crowd.

I could see Dash mumble something to Paullina, but I couldn't tell exactly what.

"Before I get to the point of the gathering, I would like you guys to jot this number down. 555-6354

I mumbled the numbers to myself. "555-64….It was his phone number." I could see some people putting the number in their phone, but not many. Thank god. I placed my hand on my head and gentle rubbed it. Same old Tucker.

"And now presenting what you came here for! Come out here Danny and Sam." Tucker said pointing his hand in our direction.

I stood frozen

Sam stood frozen.

**_(Sam's POV)_**

I didn't know what to do. Tucker, Oh man was he going to get hurt after this, especially since he was betting even before we knew about this. The nerve of him! The nerve of these people to actual bet on Danny and me kissing. I grew very angry, but I was snapped out of my thought when I heard Tucker call our names.

Danny stood frozen, as did I.

I thought about Valerie. Oh how jealous she would be. Oh how happy I would be to see her seething with this jealous anger.

That made me take the first step out in front of the crowd, grabbing Danny's hand as we stood looking out at so many kids.

"What the hell! Danny is a girl though! I swear I saw him with boobs and everything."

I almost forgot about that.

Dash got a few stares, but he didn't give up on his statement.

"He has them I swear!"

Danny let go of my hand, and lifted up his shirt, exposing an oh so delicious, every girl's dream, 12 pack of abs, but no boobs.

Dash gaped.

I gaped.

How hot can one boy be?

How can this one especially hot boy be mine?

Mine. He was mine. I smiled, looking at Valerie, who too was gaping at her ex-boyfriend. Too later for her. I approached Danny, and I slithered my hands around his neck and gently placed my lips onto his. I could feel him tense, but eventually relaxed, he placed his hands on my waist, stroking them gently.

My oh my how wonderful it felt.

I heard the crowd gasp, I smiled in my mind. Had it been twenty seconds? I didn't care. I really didn't. The kiss deepened, so much emotion was let out. It was better than my dreams.

We parted; as I filled my lungs with air my eyes caught his.

We stared and smiled, and ended in a hug, he gently, snuck his hand around my waist, pulling me close as we walked away, leaving a very shocked Casper High behind.

"You're not such a bad kisser, it was better than the first because I'm a guy and you're a girl…..it was way better than the first." Danny said with a goofy grin, closing his eyes also. I too smiled.

"Agreed. You ain't so bad yourself" I said gently hitting his hip with mine.

"But I still think guys have it worse then girls."

"Wow I can't believe this all happened in the course of two days."

"I know right?" I said laughing. "Amazing"

A silence overcame us.

"But I still think guys have it worse then girls." Danny said, looking down at me.

"Oh please"

The End!

­­­DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPPPDPDPDPD

-If that is anyone's actual number, I am very sorry.

Wow…..wow! I can't believe it's done!  
Should I do a sequel?

Should I re-write this so it's better and longer?

Review! Tell me what you think! You guys are the best!


End file.
